


【翔润】可以听我讲话吗

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	【翔润】可以听我讲话吗

“你好？”

“嗯？”

“你好，请问现在方便接电话吗？”

“……没问题。”

“你大概不认识我，但是没关系，我也只是随便拨了一个号码。我现在有一些话想要说，你愿意听吗？”

“请便。”

“我叫松本润。妈妈给我起名字的时候呢，是希望我能成为一个受到他人恩惠又能够给他人带去润泽之人。我听见你在偷笑哦，你是不是觉得这个开头像第一天去上学的小学生？我小时候就超可爱的，还曾经在情人节的时候收到过全班女生的巧克力。

不，我不是在炫耀。我今天也不是想说这些。你猜我现在在哪？你能听到风声吗？我正坐在阳台上。我刚才和上帝打赌，这个号码的主人会不会听我讲话呢？如果他不听，我就生气的跳下去，然后和上帝他老人家见面。

你不用害怕，也不用为我的死负责，我们只是陌生人。而且现在我还活着，还可以把我的事讲给你听。

我有一个男朋友。他糟糕透顶，还比我矮了1厘米，非要说有什么优点的话就是长了张还算好看的脸。你不要问我为什么会跟他在一起，你曾经喜欢过什么人吗？喜欢上一个人的时候，会问是like还是love，但是不会问why的。你在笑我的英语吗？我的英语是我男朋友教的，就在高中的时候，当时他一头黄毛，却意外的成绩很好。我毕业典礼一天他还住在我家。我装做睡着的样子，偷偷睁开眼数他的睫毛。他的睫毛很长，但是比我的差一点。我当时心跳的很快，我想着完了，我要喜欢上这个人了，不知道他会不会喜欢我。第二天早上我出门的时候他目送我离开，这话是后来他自己说的，我不知道是不是真的，我后脑勺又没有长眼睛，但是我很后悔没问他是不是当时就喜欢我了。我很幼稚吧？都在一起了，还总想问清楚是谁先动心。

对，后来我们就在一起了。我有时候会去他学校附近等他下课。你知道庆应的吧，很厉害的，他就在那里读书。我们会下课之后一起去吃饭，他吃的很多又很慢，我总要等他好久。等他的时候我没有事情做，但是很奇怪哦，只看着他吃饭的样子就能感觉自己被治愈了。你问我呀？我没有读大学，我在工作，他也做着同样的工作。所以他很辛苦，睡觉的时间都很少。我又比较粘人，这一点我要承认，半夜还要给他打电话，害得他一点儿睡觉的时间都没有了。他每次提起来这件事的时候都超凶超生气，但是他当时并没有挂我电话，我知道的，他其实温柔的不得了。

你问我为什么还说他糟糕透顶？因为他后来不愿意和我走的太近了。不是，我们没有分手，他一直是我的。但是我们工作性质比较特殊，啊是的，也算是服务业，但你不要想歪。我们要在人前装不熟，这是工作需要。我们的人设就是这样，对视就会爆炸，如果有肢体接触的话，大概地球就会毁灭，是这种类型的人设，他大概觉得这样比较会提升好感度。但这件事怎么想都很奇怪吧。我有两个同事，是一对竹马，听说他们每天晚上都会抽签决定第二天的撒糖姿势。你说床上？床上的姿势我怎么会知道。总之他们的好感度也不低，这足以说明我们装不熟的策略没有必要。而且这种事情真的能藏得住吗？我觉得肯定早就被发现了。比如我们早上不小心穿错的袜子和没事换着戴的手镯，没准就会被谁在整理旧档的时候看到。他倒是会在肾上腺素水平比较高的时候说好听的话给我听。有次他当着五万五千人的面，说无论发生什么都会守护我的，还说要和我像星星一样四天一次重合又分离。我才不明白他什么意思，明明我们一直在一起。当然他说自己情话苦手的，我就原谅他了。

他有时候会忍不住看我，我感觉的到，然后就要把头转到反方向去。因为这个还有人说我们两个不和。这很难解释，如果真要解释的话，解释到哪一步为止呢？所以我们两个最近都不太想再维持这个人设了，结果他的胆子就越来越大，甚至当着大家的面抓了我的手，把我吓坏了，虽然当时我们都一副若无其事的样子，但是我猜他一定在心里偷偷的爽。

对了，我是在说关于他糟糕透顶的事。我为什么说他糟糕透顶，因为刚才，就是刚才，他炸了我的厨房，把里面搞的一团糟。我知道的，他说他要给我一个惊喜，但是他不知道自己根本不会做饭吗？对，你猜的没错，我是处女座，我受不了任何乱糟糟的东西。我真的很生气，我要让他难过，想弄坏他最心爱的东西。想来想去我觉得那就是我了，所以我现在就在阳台上，我马上就要跳下去。

你好？你还在听吗？我是不是说了太久了，你听累了吗？”

“没有，我一直在听。”

“那真的很感谢你。最后的最后了，能告诉我你的名字吗。”

“樱井。我姓樱井。”

“樱井吗？那太巧了，你和我男朋友的姓是一样的。”

“与有荣焉。”

樱井翔从背后抱住他，嘴唇几乎贴上他的耳朵。

“松本先生，一切都是我的错。厨房已经打扫好了，您可以从阳台上下来了吗？”


End file.
